Treuebruch: Betrayal of Trust
by Crimson Tears
Summary: Started as a Kitten rewrite, but evolved into its own story. Omi has learned some very dangerous information and now there is no one he can turn to. If he says anything he dies, if he stays quite he still dies. What can he do now? Update: 06/03/08
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss Kreuz or the Weiss boys. This is a two plus two production.

_Crimson Tears: I'm bored, and I need something to do. Its 4 am, and I have math at 8, so I decided to occupy my time with the re-write of the first chapter of Kitten. I know, I said I wasn't going to work on this, but I'm tired, irritated, and I need to vent. So sit back, fasten that seat belt, and enjoy the ride!_

_**Rated M for VERY Adult themes, language, and ideas.**_

Chapter One

Kitten

The alley is dark. It's cold and wet out. My breath solidifies in the dense air around me. I've stopped to catch my breath. My legs are burning, and my heart feels like it's in my throat. I want to stop, but that would be a very dangerous and stupid move. I should have been more careful, I should have just left the issue alone. But I didn't and now I was paying the price.

Every sound makes me jump. Even the sound of my own breath sends adrenaline coursing through my veins. My head is pounding now. I'm so stupid. Why? Why didn't I just leave that damned file alone? But no, I had to be curious. I had to pull back the cream colored cover and look at the photos. And he had caught me. I knew from the moment I looked at the pictures of the blonde boy that I was in trouble. I wish he had killed me.

My heart is beating so loud I fear he might hear it. I choke back a sob as the sounds of familiar voices echoes down the alley. I didn't want to do it. I didn't want to abandon the others on a mission. But if I hadn't taken my opportunity for escape now, I may not have gotten another chance.

Why don't they just go? Why are they looking for me? Why can't they assume that I will rendezvous with them at the flower shop? His voice rings down the alley. It chills my blood. There is no where to hide.

I glance around helplessly. A few crates are stacked against a brick wall, and a dumpster lays forgotten next to them. Otherwise the alley is vacant. I consider hiding, but anyone with half a brain would look for me around the crates. We're Weiss damn it, we are trained for search and destroy missions.

God I want to die. My legs scream and I begin to run, I ache all over. I trusted him! He was my friend! Tears slide down my cheeks as I think of the betrayal. He turned against everything that we stood for. We were supposed to be saving people, not hurting them. And he was my friend; he should have never touched me.

I blame myself for everything. If I had just kept to myself and not said anything, I wouldn't be in this mess. But he was a double agent. He was working against Weiss. He was fulfilling some order to a trafficking business. I had gotten a good look at the file. The order was very specific; blonde boys, about the age sixteen with blue or green eyes. How was I supposed to stay quite about that? Especially when potential victims included my classmates? I confronted him; I asked him what everything was.

That was my first mistake. I had prayed against all hope that I misunderstood. I wouldn't be that lucky though. He had grabbed me by the hair and thrown me to the ground. I was told that if I so much as breathed a word of this to the others that he would kill me. And he had assured me that it would be a slow and painful death. I never doubted him, not for a second.

A trash can lid clattered to the ground and I cat darted past me. I freeze. How much noise had I made? I couldn't hear the rest of the team anymore. I wasn't even sure where I was. I had been so caught up in my thoughts that I had run aimlessly, and blindly. I was lost. A chill saturated my spine as I heard footsteps. They were coming closer, and at a decent pace. The hair on the back of my neck stands erect and I feel vomit rise in my throat.

I duck behind some oil bins and press myself against the wall. I have to wait for the nausea to pass. I pull my legs close to my body and tuck my head down. Please, just and loving god; kill me now, I pray. The footsteps disappear and I'm left alone with only my heart beat for company.

"Omi! Omi where are you?" I hear his voice.

It is music to my ears. He is protection. I want to go to him; I want to tell him everything I know. But I can't. I'm not just jeopardizing my life, but their lives as well. He'll kill us all.

Footsteps are coming close again. I freeze, barely daring to breathe. His voice keeps playing in my head. "Hello kitten." I wish I could shut him out.

A hand comes down on my shoulder. Instantly I become a ball of nerves and vomit all over. I shake uncontrollably. A comforting voice greets me, and I feel him squatting down.

"Omi, are you okay?" He asks softly.

I break. I sob into his jacket. What can I do? He pulls me out from the wall and helps me too my feet. I feel so ashamed and dirty as he looks me over. I just want to die. He attempts a smile, but we both know now is not appropriate.

"What is wrong?" He asks.

I shake my head. How am I supposed to say anything?

"We should go back to the shop. We need to regroup." He says ushering me along.

I hesitantly take a step. I don't know why I'm going back. He's going to come for me. He's going to make me bleed. I stop and gather my courage.

"I can't." I whimper.

"You can't what?" He asks puzzled.

"I can't go back with you."

"Omi, tell me what's going on." He nags.

"I can't say anything. But I can't go back with you." He reaches for me, but I pull away.

"You don't understand!" I cry. "He is going to kill me, and if I tell you anything, he'll kill you too!"

A shrill clapping arises from the darkness. We both look up. My blood runs cold as he emerges from the darkness. I want to turn and run, but I can't. I have to face him. I have to face him, and know that the only way out of this is if I die.

"So, where do we begin?" He hisses.

To be continued…..

_Crimson Tears: Okay, well its not going to be very much like the original I guess. Still I hope you can all enjoy what develops as the story unfolds. I got a little bored as I was reading through the original, and since this is my story I took prerogative and changed it around. We'll see you next time!_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss. This is a 2+2 production!

_Crimson Tears: Hey folks! What is it with me waiting a whole year before I update my works? I don't know. I apologize for the wait. It was not my intention to have it sitting in the background this long. But things beyond my control reared their ugly heads. I dealt with a death in the family, and my dad has cancer. So bear with me. It may take a while to get my chapters out._

**Dedication: To Charles D. Patterson, my brother, R.I.P. 03/08/72 - 06/03/07. Our Love for You Is Eternal!**

Chapter Two: Lies

We stare at him. Where the hell did he come from? Every inch of my body screams for me to run. But my legs feel like led. The rain has soaked into my bones and I'm frozen. I want to grab him and run. If we run, maybe he won't follow. It would be two Weiss against one. Maybe we could stop him.

"I'm disappointed." The words leak from his lips. "I really thought we had this taken care of. I thought I had made myself clear."

"I…I didn't say anything!" I protest, backing away.

My muscles ache with each step.

He chuckles. "You might as well have. Running away in the middle of a mission? Did you really think that no one would notice?"

Words fail me.

"Okay, what the hell is going on?" He looks at him.

"Oh yes. I had nearly forgotten you were here. " They glare at each other. "You see, Omi has gotten into a bit of a jam. Would you like to know what he's been up to?"

My stomach drops to my feet.

"You see, I have some rather disconcerting news regarding dear little Omi. It would seem that he is in the business of trafficking. And he's been working as a double agent. He's been working against Weiss." His words are venom. They slither right into my heart and steal my breath.

"Omi?" His eyes burn with betrayal.

"It's not true!" I squeak. "It's not me!"

"Oh really?"

I wish I could kill him.

"Would you care to explain this?" He pulls the cream colored envelope from his jacket.

"Let me see it!" He says.

The envelope is passed from Satan to savior. He looks it over.

"Omi…"

"It's not me." I whisper.

The only sound I hear is the rain falling. The rain mixes with my tears, dancing a ballad as they stream down my face. I'll just kill myself here. Then it will be over. He won't be able to hurt me. And He will never know the truth, only the lies. I fumble for a dart. My fingers are numb, and grasping the glass tube is hard. It will only take a second. All I have to do is get the dart under the skin. The poison will release and I will die. It will be quick.

"We have to go back to base." He says.

"I think we should kill the little trader here." He hisses.

"No! We are going back to base." He turns his back on him.

A second later, he is on the ground. I step back.

"Now, where were we?"

To Be Continued…

_Notes: Sorry about the abrupt ending. I'm running low on juice. LOL I'm gunna go and rewatch the series! I promise the next chapter will be up before 2009! _

_HAHA _

_Much love CT! _


End file.
